creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules Of This Wikia Posting A CreepyPasta # NO Plagiarism # No Typos Or Grammatical Errors # All CreepyPasta Must Be Written In English # Must Be An Original CreepyPasta (Unless: See Rule 6) # All CreepyPasta Are Available To Narrators Unless Otherwise Stated # Read "Confirmed Authors" Page Before Posting Pre-Existing CreepyPasta # Add All Stories To Categories If you believe somebody is stealing your work and trying to pass it off as their own then get in touch with a moderator immediately. We will under no circumstances accept plagiarism on this Wikia, anybody caught plagiarising somebody else's work will be permanently banned and all of their posts will be removed from this Wiki (including original work),no exceptions. Don't worry if you do make any typos or grammatical errors, all errors can be fixed. If typos and/or grammatical errors are an issue for you I advise you get Grammarly, this writing tool will help you fix any errors in real-time and offer all available alternatives. All CreepyPasta must be written in correct English, make sense, and be readable. By this I mean, if English is not your first language, or if a word means something different in your country than it does in either the UK or the US then get in touch with a moderator to review your work after posting. If you write a CreepyPasta on this Wikia then that CreepyPasta automatically becomes available to all narrators, if you do not wish to make your CreepyPasta available for narrators then you must state this at the start of your post. CreepyPasta which have been posted on behalf of somebody else are exempt from this rule, instead, they must state that they are 'available to narrators, if you don't state that they are available they cannot be narrated. If you have a CreepyPasta which you have written then you can safely post it here knowing it will be accepted, if you have a CreepyPasta you wish to post on behalf of a friend then you must first seek permission from them and then credit them at the start of the post. If you wish to post a pre-existing CreepyPasta then please read the Confirmed Authors page before posting, we have a list of authors who have given us permission to post their stories, if they're not on the list, speak to Nico Wonderdust about getting them on the list. After posting your story, please remember to add them to the correct categories, usually this will be "Original" if you are posting your own story. If you are posting a Spin-Off, add the Spin-Off category, if your story is Jeff inspired, add it to the "Jeff The Killer" category, if it's about a haunted game, add it to the "Haunted Cartridge" category. If you are unsure which category to add to your story, first, add it to the "Original" category then get in touch with either Nico Wonderdust or IamFear12 to ask for advice. If you are posting a pre-existing story, please get in touch with one of the moderators previously mentioned. 'Narrating Rules #ALWAYS Credit The Original Author #NO Monetizing Videos #If A Story Isn't Available, DON'T Narrate It All the original authors were kind enough to let us post their stories on this Wiki providing these rules are followed. If a story is available for you to narrate it, then you must credit the original author in your video description. Under no circumstance are you allowed to monetize any of your videos if the story was written by anybody but yourself, yes, we accept that the actual narration is your own work, but the story you are narrating isn't, how would you like it if you wrote a story, posted it online for people to read free of charge, and then somebody recorded it on a Youtube video and was making money from your story? Please do not do this. If a story isn't available for you to narrate, I will leave a note at the top of the page between the heading and the story itself, if a story contains this message, DO NOT narrate it. As I said, all the original authors were kind enough to allow us to post their stories, and if you can't be respectful of their very fair request, you will be banned. For more information regarding narrating, such as tips on editing or finding music and sound effects for your videos, please check out the Narrator's Corner. If A Narrator Breaks These Rules... The rules for the narrators are taken very seriously as the authors have been kind enough to allow us to post their stories here and they have asked that we have these specific rules in place in order to post their stories here. Be respectful of all the authors' wishes! # Anybody caught breaking Rule #1 receive a ban until credit is given. # Anybody caught breaking Rule #2 receives a permanent ban. # Anybody caught breaking Rule #3 receives a ban until the video is taken down. # If more than one person breaks Rule #3 the story is taken down from the Wiki. Chat Rules #No discussion of illegal activity or threats of violence. #No racist, homophobic or sexist remarks #No advertising or spam is permitted No threats of suicide or self-harm, no threats towards other members, no mention of performing an illegal activity, talk of cannabis use for medical reasons (Including creative writing) is permitted, talk of all other drug use (Unless prescribed by your doctor) is not permitted (EG: Amphetamines, Ecstasy, Cocaine etc). Under no circumstances do we condone racist, homophobic, sexist or any form of hateful comments aim at another member, no exceptions. If you run a Youtube channel where you narrate CreepyPasta, you must first get in touch with a moderator and seek permission to post your channel/video links, a moderator will review your channel and then get back to you. Other than permitted Youtube channels no advertising of any kind is permitted. No spam what so ever is permitted in the chat. 'Bans' If you break our "NO Plagiarising" rule you will automatically receive a permanent ban, no exceptions. If you break any of our chat rules punishments are as follows: *First Offence - Warning *Second Offence - 24 Hour Ban *Third Offence - 3 Day Ban *Fourth Offence - 1 Week Ban *Following Offences - Previous Ban X 2 'Ban Appeals' You can appeal against any ban that has been put in place by getting in touch with a moderator and stating your case backed up with evidence. Category:Help Page